Evil Like Me
|artist= and |dg= |mode=Solo |year = 2015 |from = film |pictos = 105 |effort = |tvfilm = |pc = Purple |gc = Yellow |lc = White |nowc = EvilLikeMe |choreo = Chantal Robsonhttps://youtu.be/XvYjO0ls51A?t=7m25s |perf = McKaylee True Background Dancer Sophie Reynolds |nogm = 1 }}"Evil Like Me" by and from is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a woman who resembles Maleficent. Her blonde hair is tied up into a bun. She wears a black overcoat with a high black collar. The overcoat is buckled over a blue blouse. She also wears black pants and matching black boots. She has a gray stone staff with a blue gem at the top which she uses as a dancing cane. Background Throughout the entire routine, the coach is accompanied by a backup dancer who appears to resemble Mal, who has purple hair. She is wearing a magenta jacket with hot pink and brick red sleeves. On her left hand, she sports a black glove. She also wears a pair of purple jeans with tears at the knees and a pair of plum colored boots. The background takes place in a dark room that resembles the Museum of Cultural History. On the floor are glowing purple and black spikes. There is a pedestal with a stone statue in the middle. On the opposite sides of the room, there are two stone statues of veiled women. There are also two lines of circular columns. Above everything, the columns form round arches. Above the dancers heads are spotlights: one purple spotlight shines on the coach during the verses, two blue and green spotlights light up the sides during the first and second choruses, and for the rest of the routine all three spotlights join in to shine the entire room. The backup dancer runs into the room at the start of the routine, where in the middle of the room is said statue on the pedestal, which transforms into the coach. In the bridge, the coach seems to be flying up to the room’s ceiling. At the end of the routine, the coach turns back into a statue and the backup dancer runs of the room, frightened. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Raise both your arms with clenched fists as if you were holding a long stick and kick your right leg. EvilLikeMeGMInFiles.png|Gold Move elmg1.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia *The sparkles on the dancer's left hand does not appear until "Don't you wanna be..." is sung. *When Evil Like Me is played in the game, it was actually in the G major key. However, in the original music video, the key was in G minor. *The background dancer has the same outfit of C1 of Rotten to the Core. *This is one of four songs to be sung by Dove Cameron in the series. **It is also one of four songs by Dove Cameron to be featured in . **This is the second Descendants song in after Rotten to the Core. It is followed by Be Our Guest, Set it Off, and Did I Mention. *This is one of five songs in-game in which the Gold Move effect around the star is a different color other than yellow. In this case, the effect is green. ** The other songs are A Billion Hits, Can You Feel It?, Hoy Somos Más, and Time of Our Lives. * This is the second routine in the franchise that is not an Alternate routine to include an object in the coach’s hand. ** In this case, it is a magic staff. Gallery EvilLikeMe.png|''Evil Like Me'' Evil Like Me JDDP2 Menu.jpeg|''Evil Like Me'' on the menu Videos Kristin Chenoweth, Dove_Cameron - Evil Like Me (From "Descendants") Just Dance Disney Party 2 – Descendants - Evil Like Me - Official US Just Dance Disney Party 2 - Evil Like Me References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Disney Category:Jazz Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance: Disney Party 2 Category:Shortened Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Sophie Reynolds Category:McKaylee True Category:Songs by Dove Cameron Category:Songs by Kristen Chenoweth